I Am Snow White Revised
by crowned tiger
Summary: I wanted to do a quick revision to this story. The basis is still the same but it's slightly more flushed out, to those that already read it, I hope you give it another chance and reread. Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own Once Upon A Time. This is everything from season 1-up to the latest episode of season 3. Snow White is my favorite character and I wanted to write focus on what she is feeling after her experience in the cave. First before you read I do recognize what Emma's feeling and not taking anything away from her but I think people need to be reminded of what Snow's feeling and I don't think the show is doing very well at writing Snow lately.**

********I've decided to revise and add to this previous story as I wrote this in a rush and I realized that I didn't paint a clear enough picture of why the characters in my story behaved as they did. Please reread and let me know your thoughts ("I AM Snow White" Writer's Cut)**

**Don't forget to review, but please be kind and respectful in your reviews, I only accept positive reviews when reviewing as ****anonymous**.

The night dragged on as Operation Save Henry made their way back to camp. Snow and Charming led the group through the humid moist air of Neverland. Snow could feel Charming's breath on her neck as they entered the clearing of the camp. Now with Neal back they can figure a way to escape Neverland after rescuing Henry, but the emotions of the cave was still loud in clear in the team's minds, particularly Snow White's.

Snow had stomped away from David as they returned to the camp. She waited for the others and realized they needed to stalk up on supplies before they continued their mission. She decided to go and collect both some berries and firewood. "You're going by yourself?" Charming asked. Snow glared back at him. David sighed and nodded walking over to Hook and Neal.

"You know I can help you." Emma said coming up to her mother grabbing the bowl they used to gather the berries.

"Emma I really want to be alone," Snow began taking the bowl away from her.

Emma reached to take the bowl back, "Well I just want…"

"What?!" Snow shouted as Emma froze, "What do you want from me Emma?" Snow asked forcing herself to calm her voice. "Because you say you've been trying, well so am I!" She walked back over to her daughter standing face to face. "I understand how much you've been hurt and what you've been through. When we were inside that cave I made sure to address you first and made sure you knew how much you mean to me! I told you how much I love and how proud of you I am, I am so pleased of the woman you've become, but I can't take any, ANY, credit from it!" Snow shut her eyes to take a breath, "I get that knowing the truth can't change 28 years of feelings or thoughts that you were abandoned and unwanted. I get it. I do." Snow opened her eyes and gazed into Emma's, "But here's the thing, you're 28 years old now, you were a child that didn't have a choice, that was bounced around from home to home, you were a child that had horrible things done to you and I'm sorry about that."

Snow watched Emma's eyes begin to fill with tears as she continued, "I really am, but the only person I have any control over is me, I can't control anyone else but myself. Emma, you're not a child anymore. The only person you have control over is yourself and your actions. All the decisions you've made since you've turned 18 by United States standings are all your decisions, not mine. I didn't force you to do them! I also didn't force or tell any of those people to mistreat and hurt you."

Snow took another breath as she continued to look at her daughter and took hold of Emma's hand, "But the sad thing Emma is those choices you're making are all based on the past, you're choosing to live in the past, you're choosing to make decisions based on what happened to you as a child, and there all choices based on fear and anger. Reality is what we make it."

Emma looked down but didn't let go of her mother's hand, "That is why I believe in hope that is why I have faith and believe in good, because I know it determines my reality!" Snow let go of Emma's hand, "You saw the nursery when we went back to the castle, you know me and you know I never would have willingly given you away, I was forced and not only that I was lied too! I was told only one, one could go through that wardrobe, and I had MY choice stripped from me!"

"Mary…" Emma whispered trying to vocalize her thoughts.

"Don't! Don't call me that name!" Snow said quietly, "I can't hear that name right now." She said switching the bowl to her left hand. "That's another thing that hurts, you reject everything about me."

David, Hook and Neal all looked away as they tried to pretend to be doing something else.

"You reject me as a mother, but you still prefer to call me by a name that is a false creation by a curse, my name is Snow White! That is who I truly am! I was a princess, turned bandit, turned knight, turned Queen. I became a mother and it was stolen from me! Do you know what it would feel like? You wake up as if from a deep sleep and then discover 28 years have passed and your infant daughter is now an adult and don't need you anymore, but you still have these feelings, emotions, and instincts of a new mother and you can't share them with that child?"

Snow ran her right hand through her hair frustrated, "I want and need to be your mother Emma, but it's clear that you don't want me too. So yes I want another child, because I have these feelings these instincts I need to use and share but I can't…because I can't ever ask Rumpelstiltskin to turn you back into an infant, I can't ever regress you. And it hurts that you won't let me in, I can't keep pushing and keep offering things to you and have you keep rejecting me."

Snow turned to walk away with the bowl, "You'll always be my daughter Emma, I'll always be your mother. I promised you it was my job to make you not feel like an orphan, but I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. So I won't push anymore. But I am not Mary Margaret, I'm Snow White and I'm here to help my daughter rescue my grandson. If you want me to be your mother then you need to take that leap of faith and believe."

Emma stood shell shocked, she didn't even wipe away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She tried to take a deep breath when she felt Hook hand her the map. "TinkerBelle would be in that direction Love." He says as she nodded. Hook sighed watching Snow White walk away and Charming following her.

Snow walked away with bowl in hand to gather berries and firewood leaving her daughter frozen in her thoughts. She sighed when she felt/heard movement behind her, "Emma I mean it, now **I** need some space." She said turning to find herself face to face with her husband, "Yes, I definitely need space from you." She said pushing past him.

David grabbed a hold of her arm, "We need to talk Mary…"

Snow moved away from her husband's grip, "Don't finish saying that name!" Snow whirled facing her husband, "**My name is Snow White**, David, not Mary Margaret!" David sighed and bowed his head in frustration. As Snow continued to glare, "**Fine** you want to talk let's talk. Let's talk about how you've lied to me! Me, David! You lied to me!"

David sighed with frustration, "I know I was just trying to keep us focused on…"

Snow held up her hand, "You're trying to keep us focused on rescuing Henry, but David; we've been through wars, curses, illnesses, everything and we've overcome everything, there was no reason why you and I could not have found a way to heal you! Why didn't you trust me with this? Why?!"

David shrugged and said sadly, "I didn't think you'd be able…"

"If the next words out of your mouth are "able to handle it" or "stay focused" I'm going to stab you with my arrowhead!" Snow said angrily taking out an arrow from her quiver.

David began to raise his voice, "I couldn't distract us with my wound Snow, I couldn't the most important thing for us is to help our daughter be reunited with her son!" He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes and by doing that is to show her how you and me, as Snow and Charming accomplish things, how good conquers all! Not by how David Nolan acts like a total idiot!" Snow argued dropping the cherry bowl.

David shook his head in anger and just verbally attacked without thinking, "You talk about hiding things? What about when George cursed you and we used the last drops of Lake Nostros to save you and not my mother!" But as soon as he spoke the words he stared shocked at Snow.

Snow took a step back shock evident on her face, "Are you really using that against me? Did you really just say that to me? I didn't want to use those drops; I wanted to save your mother! I did, your mother took that decision out of my hands, David! You know that!"

David angrily step forward, "You hid it from me!" He yelled at Snow.

"I did what your mother asked! Your mother put our happiness first! So we could have a child!" Snow yelled back.

"I'm putting my daughter's happiness first so we can save her son!" David argued.

"But your daughter still needs you and so do I and so does Henry!" Snow argued back and stepped away. "I really can't deal with this right now." She said walking away leaving an angry David stomping back to the camp.

Snow walked away to where a small pond was near the camp. She found a rock and took a seat as she began to cry. She again heard some crackling of leaves behind her. She turned with an arrow aimed directly at the intruder's gut, "And that surely would have killed me." The pirate drawled staring at the well placed arrowhead. "Mind lowering the weapon Lass?"

Snow lowered the arrow and sat back down, "What do you want?"

Hook gave a concerned smile, "Honestly, I'm here to see if you're alright." Snow raised an eyebrow in question, "Like I've told you before, I may be a pirate, but I do have a moral code." He nodded to the space beside Snow, "May I?"

Snow shrugged, "Be my guest."

"You know on my trips to Neverland and in the Enchanted Forest I've heard tales of Snow White." Hook said sparing a glance at Snow and offering his flask of rum, "I heard how she fought to save and reclaim her Kingdom by the woman that usurped her, how she offered love, kindness, safety, a home, to complete friends and complete strangers, how she inspired hope and faith when all seemed to be lost, and how she made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure her child had a chance of freedom."

Snow White took the flask taking a drink, "Yes will apparently I've been exaggerated."

Hook smiled, "Not in the least. You're smashing daughter is proof of that." Snow glared at him, "I meant that in a respectable way Love, and not just your daughter, but your grandson is clearly your grandson."

Snow White sighed, "Thank you, but I can't take credit for either of them and I definitely can't take credit of how I used to be when it's done nothing to help us now."

Hook shook his head, "I begged to differ."

Snow shook her head incredulously, "How?"

"Because you don't need to have raised your daughter to not know that she's yours. Like I said I meant it when I said she has your gumption. She may be lost now, but she will realize that she has you and always will. Your grandson may be kidnapped now but he's always believed in you and your husband. And it was your story that made him believe."

Snow nodded and smiled remembering how he tried to convince everyone when the curse was still active, "That is true."

"I know it's not my place, M'lady, but I think you're carrying all the blame when you shouldn't." Hook said standing up taking his flask, "And I don't think you deserve the blame, Snow White." He turned to walk away, "Like I told your husband, what I learned from you hero types is that there is always a way, and it is always Good form." He smiled at the woman, "You my Queen have Good Form."

Snow watched the pirate walk away. She took a deep breath and sighed. She began to think about the events that led her here in Neverland. It suddenly felt like a picture clip show in her mind, she could see Regina threatening her at the wedding, she could see the best day of her life and the worse, giving birth to Emma and then telling Charming to send her away. _I don't want to be both anymore. _ Snow White thought with a tear that fell, _When I'm Mary Margaret I don't stand up for what I believe in, I let Regina walk all over me, I couldn't even remember I had a daughter and couldn't save her from the hardships of the world. When I was Mary Margaret I was made to believe that I didn't deserve happiness that there was something wrong with me. I was taking the blame for things that I had no control over!_ _When I'm Mary Margaret I always feel guilty and that I don't deserve my Happy Ending. _

Snow White sighed she understood with what her husband meant, they are both. But being two people is tearing her apart. It's making her do things as Snow White she would never do. Snow suddenly gasped as she remember Hook's words, "_You hero types always find a way, and you always do it with good form." _

Snow White smiled suddenly, she remembered! She remembers that you choose who you want to be! She wants to be Snow White! She wants to be a wife, and she especially wants to be a mother! She remembers Ruth's declaration that she would be a wonderful mother, she remembers fighting for her people, saving them and restoring her Kingdom, she remembers getting her and Emma back to Storybrooke,_ Hook is right, I need to let go of my guilt, I need to let go of "Mary Margaret " because I am Snow White!_ She stood up with a determined smile.

She walked back to the camp with a purpose. She saw her husband starting a fire. She came up behind him and pulled him up, "Listen to me my beautiful idiot, my Charming." She said putting her arms around him and kissing him soundly at her frozen stiff, shocked husband. "I love you and I always will, however, if you ever lie to me again, like when we first met you, me, and a rock are going to have another conversation."

Charming laughed kissing her back, "Thank you."

"We will do what we always do, we will find a way to save our grandson and get all of us, including you back home. I'm not leaving you!" Snow declared hugging him again.

Unbeknownst to them Emma was watching from the side of the camp she had a tear falling down her eyes, for some reason it filled her with a sense of hope when she saw her parents together. She gasped when she saw Snow watching her. Gulping she turned around and tried to leave.

Snow winked at her husband as she ran up and caught her daughter by the hand. She gently pulled her away from prying eyes so she could speak to her privately. "I'm sorry that I exploded on you." Snow told her gently as she guided her daughter to look at her. "Like you I have my emotional limits and with all the events that have happened including the situation with Cora, Henry's kidnapping, you and Regina stealing that boy's heart, and your father lying to me, I just lost emotional control."

Emma looked down sadly, regretfully and with shame on her face she replies to Snow. "I'm sorry at the time I thought it was the right decision and I am so scared for my son that I'm making emotional decisions and I need to see him so badly!" Pausing slightly then she continues with conviction. "Any opportunity to save Henry, no matter how Black, Grey, or Snow White..." Trailing off pausing then sighing and realizing verbal pun. Looking towards her mother she notices Snow snickered then snorted, while it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

Snow regains her composer and with a great big ONLY the one and only Trademark Snow White loving accepting grin, she looks at Emma and says."No Emma, don't be sorry. I understand and unfortunately it was probably the only way we're going to see him. So don't be sorry." Snow made her look up, "Hey, I need you to know and I'm going to keep telling you until you truly believe it. I love you and I'm sorry that we're stuck in this situation."

Emma replying "It's not your fault."

Snow laughed slightly with a mild look of regret, "It kind of is, but I need you to know. You're always going to be my daughter, no matter what you do, you will always be my daughter. But I need you to know something," Emma nodded, "I need to be Snow White, because when I am, I'm that bandit that defended my people against Regina's knights and escaped her time and time again, when I'm Snow White I'm the Princess that reclaimed her throne and became Queen, when I'm Snow White, I honor my mother." Emma squeezed her hand, "When I'm Snow White I know good always wins. And I believe I can show you what faith, hope and goodness is." With a renewed confident grin and a look of vigor. "I am Snow White, I defend the weak and helpless, my husband is the legendary Prince Charming, and you, EMMA, are the daughter of the greatest combination of honor and love! And with those powers we can do anything! We will get Henry back and we will succeed because we will do it with Good Form."

Emma looked down, starting to look up at her mother and raised her arms toward her mother,"If this is Snow White?" Emma took a deep breath looking at her mother with a renewed sense of hope Emma swallows and says, "I really need a mother like you right now!"

Snow smiled, "And I love to have my daughter and grandson back, so please let me in and please let me show you what the "good guys" can really do." Snow smiling as she looks over to her husband. "Now let's save your son and find a way to get my beautiful idiot out of Neverland." Emma smiled as she let her mother lead her back to the camp.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! This is a one shot! **


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and Oncers. Due to some extremely personal reasons I need to take a small break from writing. I'm in the process of deleting all my stories, now if you wish for me to continue speak up or forever hold your peace. I don't want to leave but I feel that I need to take a month or more break from writing. Those who wish for some of my stories to remain up respond to this note or PM me, if not all my stories will be deleted. Thank you for following me.**

**Crowned Tiger.**


	3. Thank you

**Author's Note: **

**Um wow, I didn't know my stories touched so much of you. Guests, because I can't personally message any of you. Thank you! All of your kind thoughts and words have really touched my heart, truly. I will not delete my stories, but I do need a break, so I will not be writing at least for a few weeks. To all of you that messaged me privately and all that do have an account and voiced your thoughts, thank you too. You all have really uplifted my spirits especially in my time of stress. Thank you.**

**Stories will remain up.**

**Writing will hopefully resume in two-three weeks.**

**With my love,**

**Crowned Tiger**


End file.
